06 stycznia 1990
Program 1 7.00 TV TR Matematyka - sem. III Układy równań stopnia drugiego 7.30 TV TR Historia - sem. III Polski listopad cz. II 8.00 "Tydzień na działce" 8.20 "Na zdrowie" - program rekreacyjny 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 "Drops" - mag. dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz film jugosłow. z serii: "Jelonek" (9) 10.30 Wiadomości 10.40 "Koncert na miliard pałeczek" - film TVP 11.10 "Azymut" - mag. wojskowy 11.40 "Z Polski rodem" - mag. polonijny 12.10 TV koncert życzeń 12.40 "Tryptyk z ziemi i obiecanej" (1) - "Rzecz o fabrykach wspaniałych" 13.10 TV Teatr Prozy: Romain Rolland "Colas Breugnon" reż. Tadeusz Junak - wyk.: Roman Kłosowski. Romana Kamińska. Barbara Szcześniak. Michał Szewczyk. Józef Zbiróg. Mirosław Szenert i inni 14.40 "Być reporterem" - Dymitr Be- babow - film dok. 15.05 Filmy o miłości: "Trzeba zabić tę miłość" - film prod. polskiej - reż. Janusz Morgenstern - wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska. Andrzej Malec. Alicja Jachiewicz 16.40 "Rewizja nadzwyczajna" " Prolog" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Sport- Turniej Czterech Skoczni 18.15 Jak żyć na wsi? - progr. publ. 18.30 "Butik" 19.00 Dobranoc "Przygody Misia Colargola" 19.10 "Z kamerą wśród zwierząt" - "Czego się boimy" (2) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Siedmiu wspaniałych" - western produkcji USA reż. John Sturges - wyk.: Yul Brynner. Ali WalIach. Steve McQueen 22.10 Sport 22.30 "Tydzień w polityce" 22.40 "Koncert spełnionych życzeń" 23.40 Telegazeta 23.45 Kino sensacji: "Tajemnicza sprawa" - film prod. angielskiej (87 minut) reż. Colin Luke - wyk.: Amanda Donohue. Mattew Marsch. Joan Laurent Cochet 1.10 Zakończenie programu Program 2 14.15 "Kavango - klejnot Kalahari" - "Poszukiwanie klejnotu" film przyrod. prod. angielskiej 14.45 "Ordy" - "Karol Darwin" - serial animowany" prod. japońskiej 15.10 "Komputer komentuje" 15.15 "Meandry architektury" - "Koronkowa robota" 15.35 "Papierowa ceramika" 15.40 "Wieloryby i delfiny" 15.45 "Symbolizm w malarstwie polskim" 16.00 "Bariery" 16.25 Sport 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 "Musicale" (2) 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "Wielka gra" - teleturniej 19.30 Relacja z I międzynarodowego przeglądu cygańskich zespołów pieśni i tańca. 20.00 Filharmonia "dwójki" - Brahms -- Koncert fortepianowy d-moll gra Paul Badura-Skoda 20.50 Ukraina bez wytycznych 21.15 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Continental singers" - amerykański młodzieżowy zespoł instrumentalno-wokalny 22.10 "Znowu w Brideshead" (1) - serial produkcji angielskiej reż. Michael Lindsay-Hogg wyk.:Jeremy Irons, Anthony Andrews. Diana Quick.Nicholas. John Gielgud 23.00 Jacek Stwora "Co jest za tym murem?" - "Dożywotka". Celebrak jestem - monodram w wyk.: Zdzisława Wardejna 23.20 Komentarz dnia 23.25 Program na niedzielę BBC1 7.30: Saturday Starts Here! 9.00: Going Live! 12.12: Weather 12.15: GRANDSTAND 17.05: News; Weather 17.15: Regional News and Sport 17.20: The Flying Doctors: No Laughing Matter 18.05: Jim'll Fix It 18.40: Bob's Full House 19.15: The Paul Daniels Magic Show 20.00: Waterfront Beat (1) 20.50: News and Sport 21.10: Midnight Caller 22.00: Dave Allen 22.30: Match of the Day: the Road to Wembley 23.40: Deadly Lessons 1.10: Weather BBC2 9.00: Open University 9.00 Open Advice: Studying with the OU 9.25 Practical Conservation for Land Managers 10.15 Open Advice: the OU is for You 10.40 Science Preparatory Maths: Numbers 11.00: Twin Windsurfers and the Atlantic 11.50: My Learned Friend 13.00: Northern Arts 13.10: In the Post 13.35: Training Dogs the Woodhouse Way 14.00: Shrikant 14.40: I Saturday Cinema Double Bill: Flying Down to Rio 17.30: World Darts Embassy World Professional Championship 19.00: NewsView 19.45: Sorry.... 21.10: Making Out 22.00: The Film Club 0.00: World Darts Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku